A Living Fairytale: The Aftermath
by doggirl2772
Summary: In the aftermath of a seemingly innocent moment, will things take a turn towards the fantasy ending Donatello has dreamed for; or will it turn back into the cold edge of a cruel reality? Can the beginning of a fairytale be true for these two? Turtlecest.


**A/N**: This is a continuation piece to chapter twelve in 'Tales From the Gutter'; a collection of prompts and challenges given by the amazing GemiDonnie. Please read that chapter before continuing with this; it may help in understanding it. Also, please leave reviews on what you liked, what could be improved, etc. Thank you guys, love ya!

**Disclaimer**: Ninja Turtles belong to Nickelodeon

**Warning: **Turtlecest. Brother loving brother in not-so-brotherly way. Don't like, don't read.

**Pairing**: Raph/Donnie

**Rating**: PG

**

* * *

**

**A Living Fairytale: The Aftermath**

* * *

Golden orbs widened at the action of his immediate younger brother, but fell heavy as his eyelids drifted shut. His hands searched out a grip on the younger of the two, landing with a gentle pressure on the other's sides. The emerald colour of his skin was darker then usual, the sweat from their recent fight and the navy blue of the night adding to the light blush heating his cheeks. Raph inhaled the genius' scent, a blend of soap and coffee and that lavender stuff he used to wash his sheets.

Don's heart soared from his chest to thud quickly in his throat. All the pains from their fight against the Foot vanished; his head not aching from the moment where it had landed roughly upon the cement. Tenderly, his fingers slid up from the other's neck, his soft palms cupping the other ninja's cheeks as he pulled him even closer.

After a couple moments, the two parted, lips tingling with a multitude of sensations, emotions, and—

"Uh," the hothead mumbled, releasing his hold on the younger terrapin and snapping his gaze away from the dark brown orbs of Don. He took a step backwards almost out of habit as he brought a hand up to rub the back of his neck. Raph felt his face heat up more and cursed himself for it.

Don, too, refused his eyes to linger on the body before him. His olive skin was warm with a blush and the ebbing feel of those hands on him as his head turned to the right. He burned his gaze into the dirty rooftop, frowning at himself for acting so foolish. Like his brother, his perfect prince charming, would ever want him. "Um," he answered lowly, wincing at how breathless he sounded. He heard the familiar sound of his brother's hand subconsciously rubbing the handle of his sai, a sign that he was obviously agitated, and sighed.

The crack of thunder rolling above their heads made them tense for a moment. Muscles bunched and relaxed as quickly as the breath leaving their bodies.

Raising his gaze to attempt one more look at Raph, perhaps for the rest of his life seeing as how awkward it was now, Donnie felt a jolt of fire burn his insides. The passionate orbs of molten gold were starring back at him, a funny look to their tone, but still eyeing him. His heart leapt against all hopes.

'Maybe…?'

His thoughts were interrupted by the fiery snap of lightening leaking from the clouds to the ground hundreds of miles away, followed faithfully by its partner of rolling thunder. A show of true coupling… the bright flash of light and the growling tumble of dark.

Light and dark… soul mates of the earth… Ying and Yang… soul mates of perfect balance… Fairytales… the soul mate to the endless adventures and imaginations of children… then, could it be possible for them? Could he and Raph be like that? The perfect ending to a blazing question that could change their entire lives… it could make or break them… were fairytales existing in real life even possible?

'No,' Donnie decided, feeling hurt as Raph's eyes flashed and he pivoted on his feet to stare out over the city, 'Fairytales go more smoothly then real life… who ever heard of life being an easy ride?'

The purple wearing turtle gasped loudly as a fat glob of ice water hit the back of his neck; and another on his head… and yet another on his shoulder. The rough ground before him darkened as puddles of moisture formed quickly, blackening out any more thoughts to come to the brainy-terrapin as the downpour was released. Like a cheesy romance film or a bad comedy, the drops felt like ice cubes and stung against the remaining warmth left on the younger sibling. Shivering, Donnie moved quickly under a rooftop hanger, rubbing his hands over the skin on his arms in a feeble attempt for warmth.

Shaking, Raph stood beside the other and brought his hands up to ring out the damp red cloth around his head. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see the shivering form of Donatello, huddled in on himself and looking hurt; dark chocolate eyes lowered and glazed over as breath and incoherent words slipped from his mouth. The hothead shook himself physically, looking to the world trying to get the water off of him, but emotionally trying to rid himself of the strange thoughts arising in his brain. Exhaling deeply, Raph let his gaze fall to the puddles of water at their feet.

The two confused siblings stood side by side, both dealing with the inner turmoil of what had occurred between them. Slowly, as if hesitant if he should do it, Raph extended his arm, using his hand to wipe at a droplet of water hanging from Don's cheek, unbeknownst to him that it hadn't originated from the storm clouds above them. He smiled as Donatello froze at his touch, not thinking as he continued to stroke the soft flesh of his younger brother. The soft, creamy, olive skin... so perfect and kind and gentle... so fitting of Donnie...

'...His Donnie…'

Raphael decided he liked the sound of that. 'His Donnie…' yeah, it had a certain ring to it that he definitely liked. The hothead smirked as his thoughts continued, his thumb brushing across the younger terrapin's cheek over and over, causing a small smile to form on Donnie's sweet little mouth. His eyes softened at the remembrance of their lips touching... and his own ached to touch the soft delicate ones of the purple banded turtle.

'True, stories and fairytales were easier then real life. But there is one connection between the two; the path of truth that connects fiction and non…' Donnie thought, blushing heatedly from the contact of his 'crush'.

Without so much as a second thought, Raphael wrapped an arm around those shivering shoulders, more relieved then anything to have the younger mutant not move away from him. His smirk grew as Don leant into his embrace, pillowing his brilliant head against the stockier ninja's neck and shoulder and sighing softly as they settled on waiting out the storm, neither very keen on moving away for quite a while.

'…there's always the chance of a happy ending.'


End file.
